mlp_gameloftfandomcom-20200222-history
Seasonal quests
Seasonal quests are only available for a short time during specific updates or holidays. They often focus around season decorations that are also available for a limited time. Winter Update Hearth's Warming Eve Snowpony Parade Winter Food for Thought I Scream for Ice Cream Special Delivery The Magic of Friendship Quest Giver: Twilight Sparkle Quest Text: '' '' Objectives: *Buy 3 Present Decorations (3 to skip) Reward: 50 , 1600 , 1 Closing Text: '' '' Frosty Reception Quest Giver: Twilight Sparkle Quest Text: '' '' Objectives: *Spend 50 Shards in the activated Laughter Stone (5 to skip) Reward: 50 , 1800 Closing Text: '' '' Eye Spy Quest Giver: Twilight Sparkle Quest Text:' '' '' Objectives: *Tap "an object full of balloons" (1 to skip) *Tap "a round, grey object full of laughter" (1 to skip) *Tap "a building that looks edible" (1 to skip) Reward: 50 , 2000 , 1 Closing Text: "Well done! That was fun! And those were just the things I had in mind!" Eye Spy Quest.png Slow and Steady Quest Giver: Spike Quest Text: '' '' Objectives: *Collect 3 Ice Cream Buckets (4 to skip) *Buy the Corn Stand (3 to skip) *Collect 1 Popcorn (4 to skip) Reward: 50 , 2400 Closing Text: '' '' Cold Foals Quest Giver: Spike Quest Text: '' '' Objectives: *Spend 50 shards in the activated Generosity Stone (5 to skip) *Spend 50 shards in the activated Honesty Stone (5 to skip) *Buy a Phonograph (2 to skip) Reward: 50 , 2200 Closing Text: '' '' Branching Out Quest Giver: Twilight Sparkle Quest Text: '' '' Objectives: *Buy the Large Christmas Tree (5 to skip) *Welcome Pipsqueak (5 to skip) Reward: 100 , 5000 , 1 Closing Text: '' '' Hearts and Hooves Update Hearts and Hooves Day Quest Giver: Lovestruck Quest Text: '' '' Objectives: *Get Small Romantic Vases (1 to skip) Reward: 20 , 300 , 1 Closing Text: "Isn't that pretty? That'll help set the mood around Ponyville!" Hearts and Hooves Day 1.PNG Hearts and Hooves Day 2.png|Hearts and Hooves Day Objectives Hearts and Hooves Day 3.png High-Flying Hearts Quest Giver: Lovestruck Quest Text: "Hearts and Hooves Day is on the way! But how can we let everypony know that love is in the air?" Objectives: *Get Yellow Heart Flags (2 to skip) *Get Large Romantic Vases (2 to skip) Reward: 40 , 500 Closing Text: "I pledge allegance to...love eternal! Now THAT'S a statement I can get behind." High Flying 1.png High Flying 2.png High Flying 3.png Cobbled Together Quest Giver: Lovestruck Quest Text: "One of Applejack's relatives, Apple Cobbler, is coming to Ponyville! Let's play matchmaker and get her settled with a job to do!" Objectives: *Welcome Apple Cobbler (3 to skip) *Assign Apple Cobbler to a shop (2 to skip) Reward: 50 , 1000 , 1 Closing Text: '' '' Cobbled Together 1.png Cobbled Together 2.png Coming Up Roses Quest Giver: Lovestruck Quest Text: "Sometimes it's good to stop and smell the roses, you know? Especially when it's around Hearts and Hooves Day!" Objectives: *Get Small Rose Bushes (3 to skip) Reward: 30 , 200 Closing Text: "What a delightful aroma! That'll surely sweeten any passing pony's day." Under the Rug Quest Giver: Lovestruck Quest Text: "The Grass is nice and all, but the outdoor decor could use some tender love and care. How about a tremendous tapestry to change things up?" Objectives: *Get Heart Rugs 0/1 (3 to skip) *Get Large Rose Bushes 0/2 (2 to skip) *Get Heart Stones 0/1 (3 to skip) Reward: 50 , 1,000 Closing Text: "Beautiful! A little carpeting can go a long way." Paper Trail Quest Giver: Lovestruck Quest Text: "Fresh from the Wonderbolts' latest airshow, it's their caretaker, Cresent Pony! Let's get him settled in Ponyville." Objectives: *Welcome Cresent Pony Reward: 50 , 1,000 , 2 Closing Text: "It must be so exciting to work alongside the Wonderbolts. I can't wait to ask Cresent Pony all about it!" Fountain of Love Quest Giver: Lovestruck Quest Text: "I think we need to turn on the waterworks for Hearts and Hooves Day. And I've got just the thing!" Objectives: *Get Romantic Fountains 0/1 (4 to skip) Reward: 30 , 1.500 Closing Text: "There's nothing like the sound of flowing water. Isn't it romantic?" An Enchanting Elixir Quest Giver: Lovestruck Quest Text: "Love Potions are a great way to help shy ponies -- like Cresent Pony -- to get that little bit of courage they need to ask somepony out on a date!" Objectives: *Get Love Potions 0/1 (4 s to skip) *Assign Cresent Pony to a shop 0/1 (1 to skip) *Get Romantic Couches 0/2 (4 to skip) Reward: 60 , 3,000 , 1 Closing Text: "Now that he's got a job to do, I'm sure Cresent Pony will find a new pony pal in no time!" Tower of Devotion Quest Giver: Lovestruck Quest Text: "Love is in full swing around Ponyville! Let's show it by doing a little more decorating." Objectives: *Get Heart Pillars 0/1 (2 to skip) *Raise Cresent Pony to 3 stars (8 to skip) Reward: 70 , 5,000 Closing Text: "Make no mistake - Ponyville is ready for love!" Note: The Heart Pillar costs 35 in store, so it is better to use the skip option and save 33 . Making Reservations Quest Giver: Lovestruck Quest Text: "A romantic dinner is ESSENTIAL for any date on Hearts and Hooves Day. Let's make it easier for couples to share a meal!" Objectives: *Get Tables for Two 0/2 (4 to skip) Reward: 20 , 2,000 Closing Text: "Add a little violin music, and candlelight, and you've got yourself an enchanting evening!" Chapel of Love Quest Giver: Lovestruck Quest Text: "After having a romantic meal, I think ponies need a private place to enjoy each other's company. Any ideas?" Objectives: *Get Romantic Gazebos 0/1 (3 to skip) *Get Romantic Gates (3 to skip) Reward: 50 , 5,000 , 1 Closing Text: "Wonderful! A night stroll ending here would make the perfect ending to any date." Note: The Romantic Gazebos costs 30 in store, so it is better to use the skip option and save 27 . In Love with Ponyville Quest Giver: Lovestruck Quest Text: "You know, it's been so fun getting Ponyville ready for Hearts and Hooves Day, that I think I'll stay -- permanently!" Objectives: *Welcome Lovestruck (Unskippable) Reward: 100 , 10,000 , 2 Closing Text: '' '' Author's Note: No closing text for this quest as Lovestuck cost 600 and the event ended. We'll get it eventually though, trust us. Category:Quests